Just a Little Too Late
by Fullmetal.Hostess
Summary: What if Ponyboy and Johnny didn't wake up until morning the night of the drive-in incident? Would the consequences be worse for the youngest Curtis?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I decided to start a new story because I'm having writer's block with my other one. If you like it, I will continue. Enjoy!

Ponyboy's POV:

The last thing I remembered before I shut my eyes was thinking about my mom and dad. When I awoke next, the first thing I heard was the sound of cars zooming by and birds chirping loud and clear, the same sounds I hear waking up in my own bed...

The only difference was I wasn't in my bed. The ground was hard and I could feel the wind sweeping through my auburn hair. I slowly opened my green eyes, but quickly shut them. The sun was shining clear as day.

_...the sun..._

I sat up immediately and realized I was still at the lot. Before I could even move, my heart began pounding strongly through my chest. I turned my head and noticed Johnny was still fast asleep next to me, oblivious to the fact it was now morning. I tried standing up, but my nerves made my legs wobble suddenly. I fell back down onto the green, dew covered grass and sighed. How could we have slept this long?

I could already see it now. The possible scenarios were playing in my head of what could be going on at my house. I began to take in my surroundings. Everything was normal. People were driving to work, squirrels were climbing up the tall oak tree next to me, and the sun was just peaking up. The sky was a light purple with clouds appearing here and there. My guess was that it was atleast six in the morning.

_...the morning..._

I knew I had to get up and do something. Once reality really began to strike me, I roughly grabbed Johnny's shoulders and shook him awake, tears already welling up in my eyes.

"Jo-Johnny?"

Once I called his name, he opened his eyes. They grew even wider when he realized the sun was peaking over the horizon. I felt like it kept getting higher and higher every minute. Was it? I couldn't tell and I didn't care. All I knew was that I was dead meat.

"Wh-what's goin on?" He asked me, sitting up in alarm. He had the same reaction as I did. He ran a hand through his hair and bit his lip, looking at me.

"I don't know, but I gotta get home as fast as possible. We fell asleep." I stood up after I gave him the best answer I could, and helped him up. My legs were a little bit more steady than last time, but I was still shaken up a ton. Johnny looked just as worried as I was. He knew exactly what this could mean.

_...social services..._

"Do you want me to come with you or no?" I knew what he meant. He wanted me to go home and face whatever present was in store for me. The best thing that could happen is my brothers fast asleep in their beds, not knowing what happened.

I doubted that though. Whatever was going to happen was going to be bad. I knew it. I nodded my head since I knew I wouldn't be able to make it home alone without passing out. My nerves were driving me insane.

We took off down the street as slowly as possible. I didn't want to go home, but I knew I had to. I was trying hard to blink back tears and walk faster. Johnny kept looking at me with a look of concern drawn on his tan face. I tried to smile at him, but it came out more as a grimace.

My heart began speeding up again as I approached my street. Once I turn the corner my house would be in full sight. Would it still look the same as it always does? Or would there be a bunch of cop cars everywhere? Maybe social services...

I wanted to slap myself for thinking like that. It couldn't be too bad, right? Maybe I could just sneak in the back window to my room and they won't notice that I was ever gone for this long. I tried to put happy thoughts in my head as we continued walking.

But once we turned the corner I knew all hell was going to break loose once I stepped foot on my front porch.

There were two cop cars in my driveway...

**A/N: **I know this was a really short chapter, but they will get longer. I just needed that certain place to end this chapter. Tell me if you like it so I can continue. Thanks for reading:)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the reviews! :) Here's chapter 2!

**Sodapop's POV:**

I couldn't stop pacing around the living room. After a half hour of pacing, I thought my bare feet were going to start ripping apart the tan carpet. Atleast that was what Darry had told me. I could not believe Ponyboy wasn't home yet. Where the hell was he? I smelled trouble. I sat down on the couch and looked at the small clock on the wall infront of me.

It was now three-thirty in the morning and absolutely no sign of my little brother. I expected any minute for a young boy with greasy hair to walk through the door, looking awful confused as to why Darry and I were worrying so much. What could have happened to him? I turned to my older brother who sat in his arm chair, head in his hands. He looked just as worried as I did. Just the day before Ponyboy thought Darry didn't love him. Oh boy if he could see him now. I could have laughed if this situation wasn't so serious.

"What are we gonna do?" My voice cracked slightly with worry. Dallas didn't know where he was and nobody had a clue where Two-Bit and Steve were. I was hoping Pony was with Johnny somewhere. I wanted to go out and look for him, but Darry insisted he would come home sometime. He said that an hour ago...

"Nothing. If he's not home in an hour I'm gonna have to call the police Pepsi."

My eyes grew wide when he said the word 'police'. Ponyboy would surely be sent to a boy's home. I thought my heart was going to explode.

"What? Are you crazy?" I shot up and glared at my older brother, tears threatening to fall from my chocolate brown eyes. He stood up and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry little buddy, but nobody knows where he is." I slumped back down and began crying into my arms. I felt like such a bawl baby. Darry put his arm around me and I almost shook him off. I was mad at him, but I couldn't help it. I leaned against him and cried until I fell into an uneasy sleep. Only one thought occupying my mind.

_...Oh Pone..._

**Darry's POV:**

Once I knew Sodapop was asleep, I lied him down on the couch and placed a small blanket that I got from the top of the couch over him. I was extremely upset with Pony, but also overcome with worry. My head ached just thinking about what could have happened to my youngest sibling.

What if he got kidnapped? Jumped? Hit by a car? Too many bad thoughts were rummaging through my head. It had to have been something awful if he wasn't home by now. I took another sip of my now cold coffee and twisted my face up in disgust. I slammed the white mug down and sighed. That was when I heard the doorknob turn.

I shot my head up so fast I thought I was going to get whiplash. I frowned with disappointment at the figure standing at the door. Just Steve.

He looked really confused as to why the lights were on and his best friend was sleeping on the couch with a tear stained face. He opened his mouth to say something, but I answered him before he got any words out.

"Pony hasn't come home yet." That was the best answer I could give him. His eyes widened a little as he took a seat at the other end of the couch, looking over at Soda.

"Sorry if I'm bothering y'all. My old man kicked me out again." He looked back over at me with a hint of concern in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it Steve," I told him. I leaned back in my worn out chair and shut my eyes. I tried to relieve some tension by rubbing my temples, but the attempt didn't work.

When I opened my eyes again I looked at the clock. I must have fallen asleep because it was now five in the morning. Everything was the same. Steve was sitting on the couch wiggling his thumbs and glancing around, Sodapop was still asleep, and I was about to have a heart attack. The sky outside was starting to turn a dark blue. Morning has finally come.

I had to call the cops. Oh, Ponyboy why?

I walked out the front door and peaked out. Nothing changed. Still no sign of my little brother. I walked back in and dreaded what I was about to do. I shakily picked up the white telephone off the wall and dialed those awful three numbers.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?"

Twenty minutes later Sodapop had woken up at the sound of two cops at our front door. He sat up so fast I thought he was going to fall off the couch. His eyes widened and filled up with tears once again when he saw the two men in black uniforms standing at the door. The man on the right was old. I would say around his sixties. A few gray hairs were sticking out of his hat. The other officer was alot younger with brown hair.

The police officer on the left took out a small notepad and pen, clicking it so the tip came out.

"Where and when was the last place you saw your brother?" I shut my eyes and thought.

"Around seven in the evening yesterday. He was going to the movies with some friends and never came home after that." The cop scribbled down some words that probably would have no use later and looked back at me.

"May I please see a photo for identification?" Sodapop leaped up and came out of his room a minute later. In his shaking hands was a black and white photo of our family that was taken last year, before our parents' deaths. He slowly handed it to the officer with pleading eyes. The man looked over it and stuck it in his jacket pocket.

"We will make sure to return it to you once we find him." He smiled at Sodapop and I, but I couldn't smile back. I looked behind the cops and noticed Steve was outside walking around the front yard. He stopped suddenly, looking down the street with wide eyes. Sodapop ran out the door and stood next to him, looking in his direction. What I heard next was probably some of the best words I would hear all day.

"Darry there he is!"

**A/N: **Well there you go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter:)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews:)

My heart sunk to the bottom of my stomach at the sight I saw infront of me. Was I suppose to be happy? Extremely pissed off? I was a mixture of both. Ponyboy was walking as slowly as possible, chewing on his fingernails and kicking a small rock down the street. Johnny was next to him, keeping his eyes on Pony as they both hesitantly walked. None of them looked harmed, which was good.

Steve turned to me. "That kid is in for it now." I looked at him and noticed a hint of worry swarming in his eyes. Once they both made it to the front of the house, Johnny stepped back a little to give Ponyboy some room. Tears were slowly filling my little brother's eyes when he looked at me. I turned around and saw Darry. He was still standing in the doorway, arms crossed. His face was red, filled with anger.

I looked back at Ponyboy, and before I knew it I had him in a huge hug. I was squeezing the daylights out of him. I could feel his shoulders shaking and I knew he was crying.

"Soda, I-I'm so sorry I didn't me-mean to." I didn't reply to him. I just held on to him for a few minutes before letting him go and grabbing his shoulders. His cheeks were damp with tears and his eyes had no happiness in them.

"Ponyboy, where were you?" He bit his lip and shut his eyes. I rubbed his shoulder comfortably, waiting for an answer.

"I fell asleep in the lot with Johnny. I swear Sodapop I didn't mean to." He collapsed back into my grasp. I turned my head as far as it can go to see if Darry was still on the porch. He wasn't. I saw him talking to a cop near one of the police cars, occasionally pointing towards Ponyboy and I. Steve and Johnny were quietly talking on the steps of the front porch of our house.

Before I knew it, Darry was walking over to Ponyboy and I. His arms were still crossed and his face still red. Pony looked terrified. He slowly moved to the back of me, turning his head away. Darry grabbed his shoulder roughly, almost like he was ready to smack him. I was praying he wasn't going to.

"Tell me what happened right this instant," he demanded. I heard a small whimper escape Ponyboy's mouth as he turned to face him.

"I fell asleep in the lot by accident." He nearly whispered it. Darry's face softened up just a little bit at the sight of Ponyboy. He looked so terrified and humiliated of himself. Darry let go of his shoulder and strolled back over to the police officer. I felt like such an idiot. I felt like I could have stopped all of this from happening if I looked for him last night. I guess we were lucky though. So much more could have happened which would make this case so much more worse. So, I guess that means it could have been worse than it was. I knew that we were in for plenty of trouble though.

A few minutes later, the police officer and Darry walked over to us. I had a hand on Ponyboy's shoulder and could feel him trembling slightly under my arm.

He knew exactly what could happen to the three of us.

"I'm going to need all three of you boys to come down to the station with us right now." I gasped. They were going to split us up for sure. The other officer already had the door to one of the cars opened up. He was waiting for us to go in. I grabbed Ponyboy's arm and started walking. I climbed into the car first, then Ponyboy slid in. Last was Darry. He looked over at me with hard, blue eyes. He knew what was going to happen.

Ponyboy scooted closer to me. I put his arm around him and saw the pained look on my older brother's face. I tried mouthing the words _'he's just scared it will be okay,'_ to him, but I don't think he knew what I worded.

Honestly, I didn't know if it was going to be okay or not.

I peaked out the window before we took off and saw Steve and Johnny getting up. They both kept their eyes on the car as they walked backwards. Steve almost tripped over a log doing so. I tried to smile, but I just couldn't. Chances are they were going to find the rest of the gang to tell them what had happened.

I never knew so much could occur in such a small period of time. I wish my parents were still here. None of this would have happened. I leaned my head on the window the whole ride, thoughts of my parents playing in my head.

**A/N: **Reviews make me very happy:)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter:) I should be updating my other story soon as well.

I'm such an idiot. If I never fell asleep in the vacant lot, I wouldn't be sitting in a police car squished between my two brothers right now. I couldn't stop biting my nails the whole ride to the station. I thought that if I stood up, I would faint right there and then. My legs were shaking with nerves as I leaned farther into Sodapop's side.

Maybe if I woke up a few hours earlier, this wouldn't be happening to us. I wondered what the gang was doing. Johnny and Steve were most likely searching for a hung over Two-Bit and a furious Dally.

I looked over at Darry. He looked really lost as he sat staring out the window. I wondered what he was thinking about. He probably hates me now. It's all my fault, so I don't blame him if he does. I was kind of scared to go near him.

Before I knew it, we were parked right outside the police station. I've only been here once and it was only because Two-Bit wanted me to go with him to get Dallas one time when he got out. That was a few months ago though, and I wasn't in trouble then.

The police officer opened Sodapop's door, and he stepped out slowly, looking back to see if I was following him. I got out as quickly as possible and stood next to Soda. Darry crawled out last and shut the door behind him. We solemnly walked behind the cop as he lead us into the brick, scary looking building. Everything inside was plain and tan. Nothing was colorful and nobody looked happy. We walked all the way down a long hallway and into a plain, white room. In the middle was a table and four chairs. One chair was on one side and the other three on the other. I have seen these in the movies. It sent a chill down my spine.

"Take a seat." It was more of an order than a question. I sat in the middle as my brothers took the seats next to me. The officer left the room and I wondered what he was doing. A few minutes of awkward silence later, another cop entered. This one was bigger, and meaner looking. He took a seat across from us and gave us a long, hard stare. It made me want to crawl in a hole and die.

"From the information that we obtained from earlier, I understand that your parents died a few months back. Am I correct?" We all nodded our heads, not wanting to speak.

"We talked to social services a little earlier..." I didn't want to hear anything else after that. Hearing the words 'Social Services' by a police officer doesn't make you feel too hot. I know what was going to happen. I heard Darry suck in a breath next to me. Sodapop put a hand on my shoulder as we prepared to hear the rest.

"We feel that it is best to send Ponyboy to an orphanage until we set up a court date. I'm sorry boys. We will send a van to come and get Ponyboy on Monday morning. Sodapop may stay in Darrel's custody." I didn't say anything. I didn't do anything. I just couldn't. A boys home on Monday morning? That was in 2 days. I felt my lip tremble as I looked at my two brothers.

Sodapop had his eyes shut and was biting down on his lip. Something he always does when he receives bad news. Darry on the other hand, had no expression. He just looked straight ahead, then at Sodapop and I. I couldn't look him directly in the eye. If I did I would have started bawling right there and then.

"Ar-are we allowed to go back home now?" I turned and looked at Sodapop. Unshed tears were gleaming in his eyes. The officer nodded his head with no hint of sympathy in his eyes.

Once we reached the front of the police station, Darry left to call Two-Bit for a ride since we didn't have our truck with us. I sat down on the bench outside the station and put my head in my hands. I tried to hold the tears in, but it was no use.

"It-it's all my fault," I sobbed out to nobody in particular. I felt Sodapop walk over to me and put his arm around my shaking shoulders.

"Of course it's not Pone. It was an accident waiting to happen. Darry will get you back don't worry." I could hear his voice shaking.

"He probably doesn't want me back."

"What?" I heard a deep, husky voice ask. I lifted my head up in shock and realized Darry heard me. He walked closer to me and Sodapop.

"Of course I want you back. I love you, Pony." He took a seat next to me so I was in the middle once again. I didn't know whether to believe him or not. I looked over at him and saw what I think were tears in his eyes. Tears? Why would he be crying now? He didn't even shed one tear when our parents died. I didn't care though. I leaned into his shoulder and cried. I felt his arm wrap around me as Sodapop rubbed my back, sniffling.

"Don't worry little buddy, we'll get you back," I heard Darry say.

No matter what he said, I couldn't get the haunting thought out of my head.

A boy's home...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. High school is tough. I'm in the writing mood tonight, so I may update my other fics. Enjoy.

I woke up Saturday morning with a pounding headache. I gazed at the clock and noticed it was only six thirty. I groaned audibly. My hangovers always make me wake up earlier than usual. I hate them, but can't stop the pleasure of downing a couple of beers with my buddies. Friday night after the movies was mostly spent playing a few games of pool and drinking with the Shepards and a few other guys I didn't even know until last night. I stumbled out of bed and walked to the bathroom to put some more hair grease in.

After it was sloppily applied, I headed to the living room and plopped onto the lumpy couch. Right after I got settled, remote in hand, eyes fixed on the screen, I heard loud pounding on the front door. Who would be here at almost seven in the morning? I sighed loudly, walking over to the door. Once I opened it, I was shocked at whom it was. What were Steve and Johnny doing here?

Steve looked really angry. His eyes were blazing like there was no tomorrow. His hands were squeezed tight in a fist, knuckles turning a pale white. Johnny didn't look at me. He stood staring at the chipped, white paint on my front porch.

"Why the hell are y'all here? Someone get boozed up and fall out the window or something?" I laughed to myself and leaned on the doorway, crossing my arms. They didn't look too happy with my question.

"Curtis brothers got hauled down to the station," Steve said nonchalantly, not looking me straight in the eyes. I felt my heart sink down to the pit of my stomach. I couldn't imagine what the Curtis brothers got into. They were good guys, so I knew it couldn't be good.

"Me and Pony fell asleep in the lot," Johnny said very quietly. I barely heard the words escape his lips. I was confused.

"So-"

"So they didn't wake up until five in the morning. That's what happened," Steve finished for me. Before I could reply, the telephone rang into my ears and shook me out of thought. I ran down the hall and picked up the phone that sat on my kitchen counter.

"Hello?"

"Two-Bit? It's me Darry. I need you to come pick up Soda, Pony, and I from the police station. I'm sorry to bother you but-"

"But nothin. I'll be there in ten," I answered back. I slammed the phone down and ran pack to Johnny and Steve, who were still on the porch. I put on my shoes and talked at the same time.

"Darry just called. He wants me to pick em up at the station now."

"We'll just wait back at their house. We can tell Dal after," Steve replied, walking down the porch steps with Johnny trailing behind him.

I scribbled down a quick note for my mother and sister to see and left the house. It didn't take long until I was parked outside the station. I got out of my truck and headed for the front. There sat the Curtis's.

Ponyboy sat on the bench with Sodapop, his head on Soda's shoulder. He looked awfully sad and exhausted. Sodapop was staring off into space, no laughter and happiness in his eyes. Darry was pacing around them, biting his thumb nail. I hitched my thumbs into my jean pockets and walked over to them. Darry turned to me and nodded his head, walking over to me. I followed him around the corner of the building. He turned to me, worry in his eyes.

"The state is taking Pony away until the court case. He leaves Monday."

I couldn't believe my ears. So, he makes one mistake and this is what they get? It wasn't fair. He had the best grades out of the whole gang, stayed out of trouble, and even was the star runner on his track team. My head felt like it was going to explode, and it wasn't the migraine that was causing that. I bit my lip and shuffled my feet, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry Dar. I know you'll get him back though." I put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. He smiled a little bit, probably at the thought of me getting this soft. We headed back over to the front of the building.

"Come on Pone," Sodapop whispered to his younger brother, pulling him off the bench. I felt so bad for them. We piled into my truck and we were soon on our way back to their house. We had to tell the gang. I had no clue how they were going to react.

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the short, crappy update. Excuse any mistakes. If I want to get to my other fics, I need to shorten this chapter down. Anyways, if I feel like it, I may update again tonight. Review? Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

The ride home was dead quiet. The only sounds that were heard were the hushed tones of my eldest brother and friend talking. The lump in the back of my throat was still there. I tried my best to relax against the rough car seat, but my heart pounded against my chest.

I felt almost dirty, like I shouldn't even be in the same truck as my brothers. I bet their words don't even match their real thoughts. They were happy I was leaving. I just knew it. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the bizarre thoughts.

"_Don't listen to them you dope! They do care about you!"_

My mother always told me to listen to my heart, not my head, but I couldn't even understand what my heart was saying. I was so confused.

"You alright Pony?" I looked over and saw Sodapop staring at me, his brown eyes searching for an answer.

"Just thinking," I stuttered out, loosening my grip on the door handle. He gave me a small smile and continued looking out the window. I did the same, noticing the houses were getting smaller by the second. In less than five minutes we'll be telling the gang the horrible news.

How would they react? Would Dally go down to the station and kill those cops himself? Would Johnny be ashamed of himself for being with me at the time? Would Steve even care? All questions I didn't know if I wanted answers to.

Two minutes later I felt the car lurch forward and stop abruptly. I indolently stepped out of the truck, wishing to go back to bed and dream this nightmare away. That's what this was. One big nightmare I couldn't have Sodapop's arms chase away. We slowly walked up the porch steps. The crisp autumn air nipped at my bare arms

…_Still didn't have a jacket on…_

Once we made it inside, the air became even more intense. Steve sat on the couch, staring at the small television aimlessly. Johnny sat on the ground, looking up at me with a sad expression on his tan face. Dally was here now, pacing the living room, his cowboy boots thumping against the carpet.

"So uh, what happened?" I tensed up even more at the sound of Steve's deep voice. I heard Sodapop suck in his breath next to me. Darry hitched his thumbs into his pockets and started looking down at the hole in his left sneaker.

"Pony is," my eldest brother started, "going to a boy's home until the court sets up a date where I can get him back. He leaves Monday."

The atmosphere became so quiet I could have sworn I was deaf at that moment. I slowly looked around the room, almost scared of what I was going to see. Johnny was looking down and I heard him sigh softly. Dally looked ready to bash someone's head in. He put down the beer he was holding and stormed past me and out the front door, slamming it behind him. I flinched at the loud sound. I glanced quickly at Steve, who just looked plain uncomfortable. I couldn't take it.

I shrugged Sodapop's hand off my shoulder and ran straight to our room. Before my brothers could react I had my door shut and locked. I threw myself down on my bed and threw a pillow at the wall. I gasped quietly when I heard the sound of a picture falling. I slowly got off my bed and walked over the other side of my room. I felt a small pain in my heart at what I saw in front of me. It was a picture of my family and me, my whole family.

My mother decided to take it at the park. I was only six years old, but I remember it clear as day. It was in front of the big oak tree my brothers and I use to spend countless days climbing on. I was standing in the middle with my back slightly against the tree truck. My brothers stood on either side of me, with my parents on either side of them. My dad had his hands on Darry's shoulders, while my mom stood next to Soda, her golden hair shining in the sunlight.

I shook my head and slammed the picture onto my desk. The thought of putting it back on the wall didn't even cross my mind. Just thinking about how much has changed over the year kills me.

I sat back down onto my bed. I wanted to cry, but the tears never escaped my eyes. I hugged Sodapop's pillow tight and fell into an uneasy sleep…

**A/N:** So there you go! Sorry for the shortness. I hope you all had a great Christmas! Happy New Years!


	7. Author's Note

**Important Author's Note: Please Read!**

Hello you guys! This must be a shocker to a lot of you, if any of you are still even waiting for this story to be updated! Well, I just wanted to inform you all that well, over the past few months I have been inspired by not only some of my friends but just life in general to start writing again. Writing is a passion of mine and I never meant to give up on this story, my drive for The Outsiders and such just sort of…died down. I can safely say it is back full circle and these stories will once again be updated! I thank each and one of you who ever reviewed my stories and I promise I have read each and every one, even multiple times!

You guys can expect updates for both of my stories within the next few days!

-Stay Gold!


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Well, I told you guys to expect an update in the next few days! I am really, really excited to continue this fanfiction and hope to finish it by sometime this summer. There is also a very important author's note at the end of this chapter! Anyways, onto the story!

Sodapop's POV:

The sound of the bedroom door being slammed shut startled everybody who was standing in the room. I grimaced at the sound and looked around. Everybody was completely silent, stunned at not only the awful news, but at Ponyboy's harsh reaction. Nobody could blame him though. Ponyboy has gone through so much in the past year and is such a great kid. He never got the break that he deserved and now he was being sent to a boy's home.

"Wh-what are we going to do?" A soft voice broke out through the silence. Everyone turned their eyes on Johnny who was sitting on the floor, staring down at his lap. He looked up at Darry and I with sad eyes. I could tell he was still feeling extremely guilty over what happened and I felt awful about that. I knew on the inside that nothing any of us could say would stop him from thinking so negatively. I leaned back against the wall and crossed my arms, not knowing what to say.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. We are going to get Ponyboy back as soon as we can. Right now all we can do is spend as much time with him as possible, let him cool down for now." Darry said sternly. He turned around and walked into the kitchen, not saying another word. The room remained silent for another two minutes before I got sick of the silence, and I think Two-Bit had the same thought.

"So when I was out with Kathy the other night," Two-Bit started. Steve groaned and threw a pillow at his head.

"I don't think now is a good time for one of your stories, Two-Bit," I said, glaring at him. He stopped smiling and looked down. We were all taking this horribly. I took the reappeared silence as an opportunity to check on Pony. When I got to our room, I hesitated for a moment. What was I even going to say to him? I pondered my thoughts for a minute before slowly opening the door and stepping in. The first thing I noticed was the lump laying down on the bed. Ponyboy had a blanket covering his head and was curled up in a ball. I could see some of this hair sticking out from underneath and he was breathing quietly. At first I could not tell if he was asleep or not, but I decided I needed to talk to him either way.

I took a few steps forward and gently put a hand where I assumed his back was. "Pony? Are you awake?" I felt him tense up and that's when I knew he was really awake. I rubbed his shoulder softly.

"I'm not mad at you, you know. Neither is Darry. It's okay to talk to us. Please Pony?" I heard him sigh and sit up slowly. He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and looked up at me with scared eyes. I took that as my opportunity to sit next to him on the bed.

"We are going to get you back. I can promise you that Darry and I are going to try our absolute hardest. It's all going to be okay in the end. Nobody is mad at you. I could never get mad at you, especially at a time like this. We need to make these next few days last though, the gang is going to go absolutely crazy with all of this silence," I smiled the biggest smile I could at him in hopes he would smile back. I could have sworn a small one appeared on his face for half a second before disappearing.

"What am I going to do in a boy's home, Soda? I can't be away from you and the others! I can't!" He yelled, his voice cracking slightly. I looked down and contemplated what I would tell him next. What _would _he do?

"I'm not sure Pone, but you need to be strong for us. It may be difficult but you just need to keep your head up and remember that the whole time you are there, we are going to be fighting for you." I figured that was the best I could say to him at the moment. I hoped it was enough to get him out of bed and join the others in the living room.

"O-okay Soda, I'll try my hardest," he looked down again and started picking at a loose thread on the blanket.

"Can I have a hug maybe?" I asked with a slight laugh. He looked up and immediately wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I rubbed his hair softly and squeezed tight. When he finally let go, I got off the bed in hopes that Pony would take it as a hint to follow me out of the room. When he didn't, I turned around and gave him a look.

"You gonna come, or not?" I asked, smiling. He smiled back and stood up, leaving the blanket behind and following me out to the living room where silence was still evident. I sighed.

_This depressing mood better end fast..._

**Author's Note: **And there it is! I hope you all enjoyed this LONG awaited chapter! There is something I wanted to bring up to you guys though. For those of you who are also reading my other story "Falling Through Thin Ice" you may have noticed that both plots are headed towards a similar direction. I realized that this was a silly mistake and also part of the reason why I have not updated because I had no idea what to do! So I am thinking of pulling the other story down and just continuing this one, since for some reason I am enjoying this one more…but it is all up to you guys! Feel free to let me know how you feel about that in a review because your opinion matters the most:) I just think it would be silly to update both if the plots are so damn similar…I wish I didn't do that:( Anyways, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and it feels so great to be back! And as always, feel free to review :)


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hello again! So based off of last chapter's reviews I have made a decision. I am going to keep "Falling Through Thin Ice" on this website, but it will be discontinued. If the time comes when this story is complete and I think of a solution for that story, THEN it will be continued! Thanks for the suggestions because your opinions really do count:) Onto the story! **

Ponyboy's POV:

The first thing that I felt when I woke up the next morning was Sodapop's arms around me in a death grip. I looked down and noticed his arms were wrapped tightly around me, like he was afraid I would disappear if he let go. I shut my eyes and enjoyed the comfort of my brother's presence because this would be one of the last days I would feel it. Tomorrow was the day I was leaving my family and friends. My throat closed up and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes again. I swallowed hard and pushed them away. I knew I needed to be strong for everyone but it was almost damn impossible.

I looked over at my alarm clock and realized it was already late in the morning. At this time on a normal day I would have already been awake eating breakfast while the morning cartoons blared on the television. After a minute of pondering my thoughts, my ears picked up a few sounds from the kitchen. The sounds of heavy footsteps and pans being moved around filled the house. What was Darry doing home? He normally worked early in the morning on Sundays and I was surprised to hear him home. I removed Soda's arm from my waist and sat up, rubbing my eyes and combing my fingers through my hair.

As soon as I stumbled into the hallway Darry was at my side immediately.

"Good morning Pony, you doing alright?" I gazed at him for a few seconds.

"Yeah I'm alright, what are you doing home?" I already suspected what the answer would be and of course, I was right.

"I took the day off to stay home with you." I sighed and looked down. Money was extremely important in our house and Darry rarely missed a day of work.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We all need today to be together. A few hours missed at my job won't hurt us too bad," he said, ruffling my hair and walking towards my bedroom. A few seconds later he walked back out with an exhausted looking Sodapop right behind him.

"Hey Pony," Soda said groggily. He still managed to give me one of his famous grins as he walked past me and into the bathroom. I never quite understood how Soda could smile in such awful situations, but I admired it. He truly was like a Greek God. I walked tiredly into the living room and was surprised to see Two-Bit and Steve sitting on the couch. How was I able to sleep in so late with these two in the house? I ignored the thoughts and took a seat next to Two-Bit.

"How are you holding up kid?" I heard Two-Bit whisper next to me. He had a half empty bottle of beer in his hand and a plate of chocolate cake on his lap. I smiled slightly but it quickly disappeared.

"Okay, I guess,"

Was that even the truth? I didn't even know how I was holding up. On the inside I felt like running away and hiding from the social workers but I knew I couldn't do that, because I would still be away from my family and friends. I wanted to go back in my room and hide under the covers, but I realized I also can't do that because that would just be a waste of a day with my brothers. The only thing I could do was lean back against the couch and close my eyes, waiting for something to happen. Just as I was about to fall back asleep, the front door opened and I heard the screen shut loudly with it.

"Hey Johnnycake," Steve's voice broke out from the silence. That was enough to make me open my eyes. I turned my head and noticed Johnny standing there, looking over at me with sad eyes. I cracked a small smile at him in hopes that he would give me one back, but he didn't. He took a seat next to me on the floor and stayed silent, which wasn't that surprising. I knew he must have still felt guilty over the whole ordeal and I made it my mission to talk to him privately in person about it later. I just couldn't leave this neighborhood knowing my best friend was hurting. I looked up as Soda came bounding into the living room, a goofy grin on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"So Darry and I were thinking that today we could all go out and maybe head over to the movie house, maybe stop at the Dingo for some drinks."

Nobody moved or spoke for a good solid minute. I was the first to speak.

"I'm alright with doing that,"

"Me too," Two-Bit said, grinning at me and elbowing me in the arm. I smacked him in the head and he laughed.

"I'll come," Johnny's quiet voice spoke from below me. I leaned down and put a hand on his shoulder. I wanted him to know so badly that I'm not mad at him. He looked up at me with confused eyes for a moment, but smiled. I smiled back, knowing progress was being made. Just as I turned my head back up Soda gave a shout and clapped.

"Alright so it's a plan!" He yelled out. He trudged back into the kitchen where I assumed Darry was. I was happy to have a plan of action today. One: Spend as much time with the gang as possible. Two: Talk to Johnny. I decided I would begin with the second one. I needed Johnny, and I knew he needed me.

"Hey Johnny? Can I speak to you outside for a minute?"

**Author's Note: **Gotta love cliffhangers! Next chapter will be the big talk with Johnny! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Sorry for a sort of late update guys! I hope this one makes up for it:)

As soon as the words escaped my mouth I almost regretted it. I had no idea what I was going to say, I didn't want to screw anything up. Johnny was sensitive and one wrong move could wreck everything. I gulped and gazed down at him, trying to smirk slightly. He looked up at me with wide eyes and I knew I had to say something else to ease his mind.

"Don't worry Johnny, I promise it ain't anything bad." I saw his eyes avert to the floor one last time before he stood up slowly. I took that as a sign to start walking through the living room and past the kitchen. I noticed Darry was sitting at the small table reading the paper. He glanced up at us and I nodded my head, hoping he understood what I was doing. He nodded back and looked back down, engrossed in whatever boring news article he was reading. I glanced behind me to make sure Johnny was following and sure enough he was. I kept walking until we made it out the back door and onto the porch. The air was cool and fresh from rain, one of my favorite kind of days, just not today. I sat down on the old wooden step and motioned for Johnny to do the same.

"So, um…" I started, looking off towards the run down fence. I honestly didn't know how to start such a conversation. I felt this was more awkward than talking to a girl like Cherry Valence.

"This is about me, isn't it?" I saw that one coming. I signed and quickly caught his eye.

"No Johnny. Well it is, but it really isn't. I just wanted to let you know that none of this was your fault. Sure, I understand we were in the lot together but it was just awful timing and an unfortunate circumstance. Please just, can we just not blame anyone and enjoy today? You're my best buddy and I can't stand seeing you beat yourself up over this." I figured just ranting was my best option. I needed my point to come across strong. I sighed and looked down, but as soon as I did I realized it might look like I'm mad at Johnny, which I really wasn't. I straightened myself out and glanced over at him with pleading eyes. He was biting his thumb nail and looking down. He finally stopped and looked up.

"I-I'm sorry if I made you angry Pony, I want us to spend as much time together too. I-I just can't help but feel bad, you know?"

"Yeah I know, I know. I just really wanted to get my point across because I realized we haven't really talked since that morning and I really missed talking to you like the buddies we are. Hell, even Steve noticed it!"

I heard Johnny laugh quietly, something I love to hear because if anyone in the world deserves to have a good laugh, it's Johnny.

"You do have a point there," he said, smiling.

"Good, so no more awkward tension! Let's get inside and grab something to eat. I can imagine you haven't had much and neither have I." I started to stand up but stopped when I heard Johnny speak up.

"Well I actually have some smokes with me, would you wanna maybe just hang out here for a bit longer? I don't think I'm ready to deal with the gang just yet."

I couldn't help but feel happy for even just a slight second. Johnny rarely speaks up around the whole gang so whenever we hang out alone, I can't help but feel some pride and accomplishment. Johnny was a lot different around me. You can really see his personality shine when he isn't overwhelmed by a crowd of people.

"Sure Johnny, that sounds great," I smiled at him and sat back down. He grabbed his lighter and a pack of cigarettes from his jean pocket. He took two out of the box and handed me one. He lit his own and passed the lighter to me, which I took happily. It was nice to have a quick smoke after being tense for so long. As long as Darry didn't yell at me, I was content. I turned my body so I was leaning against the side of the porch and took a drag.

"I love it when the weather is like this. I love smelling the rain and feeling the breeze, you know?" It was a stupid conversation starter with anyone else, but not with Johnny.

"Yeah, and you can see the sun starting to come out from the clouds. It sure is nice," Johnny said quietly. He took a drag and leaned back as well. I was really going to miss him when I left for the boy's home. Sometimes I don't know who I would miss more, him or Sodapop. I figured it was about equal. That thought alone was enough to make my eyes water and my throat swell but I blinked back the tears quickly. Crying in front of Johnny wouldn't make him feel too hot, and I finally made progress with him. I decided I would enjoy the peace and quiet before things got hectic.

"Do you remember all the times we would play football back here with everyone? And your mom and dad would tease us because we were smaller than the others?" My eyes widened at the sudden conversation. We rarely talk about past memories, only of our current situation. I wanted to grasp this moment though, because in time we would never get it back.

"Yeah, I do." I took a long drag from my cigarette which was now almost gone. "Those were some great times. We would all run in after and eat chocolate cake and not give a damn about the world. I miss those days." I leaned back and shut my eyes, feeling the soft breeze sweep across my face. Why couldn't we go back to those times? Why do we have to be poorer than dirt and deal with people like the Socs and Johnny's mom and dad? Why did my own parents have to die so young? It wasn't fair. I tossed my cigarette to the side.

"Life really does suck sometimes, huh?" Johnny replied, rubbing his hand over his scar. I grimaced at the not-so-nice memory of the day he was jumped by those damn Socs. I nodded my head, not feeling a need to speak another word. I could tell he was in deep thought, and so was I. After a few more minutes of lingering silence, I stood up and Johnny followed my action. We walked back inside to grab some food and prepare for the hopefully long day ahead. I was really glad everything was back to normal with Johnny and I, but I couldn't help but think about the fact I might not see him after tomorrow for a long, long time. I really hope visitors are welcomed often or I may go crazy. Just then an idea popped into my head. I knew exactly how I wanted to spend the day with the guys. I smiled and grabbed a plate of cake and eggs off the counter and sat down at the table next to Sodapop.

"Hey Soda?

"What's up Pony?" He responded with a mouth full of chocolate. I rolled my eyes and continued.

"Do you think we can maybe play a game of football later today?" 


End file.
